fanonworksfandomcom-20200213-history
Fat Princess: SpongeBob Edition
Very Fat Princess is an spinoff/game. When SpongeBob and Patrick get sucked in the Ps3, they're now in Fat Princess land. Anyone can edit! The Ratings for the Series are TV-14-V or Rarely TV-PG-V and The game is rated T. Characters and Princess SpongeBob Squarepants:Red Team and Main Character. Patrick Star:Red Team and Main Character Mr.Krabs:Red King Squidward Tentacles:Red team notifier Sheldon Plankton:Blue King Squillam:Blue Team Notifier Random Red Fish:Red Team Soliders Random Blue Fish:Blue team soliders Randy Cheeks:Red Team Solider Man-Ray:Blue team Solider Pearl Krabs:Red Princess Sandy Cheeks:former Blue Princess Episodes Episode 1-Pilot:SpongeBob and Patrick are Playing Fat Princess on there Ps3 but then something happens patrick puts a wand in his controller and both get into the TV! They Must get out of here! (TV-PG-V) (BBFC-U-FV) Episode 2-Kidnapp the Princess:'''SpongeBob and Patrick are on Level 1 where they must get back Pearl the Princess. (TV-PG-V) (BBFC-PG-V) '''Episode 3-'Feed the Princess:'The gang must get as much cake and acorns as much as they can to Sandy. (TV-PG-LSV) (BBFC-PG-LSV) Episode 4-Kill the Blue Team!!!!:'''The Gang must kill the Blue Team 240 times. (TV-14-V) (BBFC-12-V) '''Episode 5-'Here comes the Grim Reaper:'The Grim Reaper is back to kill BOTH the Red team and the Blue team!!!! and who which ever team has the most deaths loses! SpongeBob and Patrick must beware! (TV-14-V) (BBFC-15-V) Episode 6-Oops:'SpongeBob is getting ready for a battle and he comes out with only his underwear but accidently falls for a brief time and everybody (even the red team) laughs at him! SpongeBob can't go out there now. (TV-PG-DSV) (BBFC-12-D) '''Episode 7-Patrick is distracting.......:'The Fight begins and patrick is too busy entertaining the Red Team causing the Blue Team on the lead! SpongeBob does not like this...... (TV-PG-DV) (BBFC 12) 'Episode 8-Bombamator:'The Stuff is now being upgraded and the first one is the worker! and SpongeBob uses the bombs abusely... (TV-MA-V) (TV-14-V) (BBFC 15-V) 'Note:'First episode rated TV-MA. 'Episode 9-i Suck now i train:'SpongeBob is Failing at Battles and will particapating in the ''Gladiate ''tonight! How fully SpongeBob will make it. (TV-14-V) (BBFC 12) 'Episode 10-Pearl's Rule:'Pearl and Sandy plan that the blue team and the red team will be playing soccer and whoever wins get 5000 gold coins! Mr.Krabs rushes them like you don't know what! (TV-PG-DV) (BBFC 12-DV) 'Episode 11-The Invasion:'The Teams must get the most outposts! (TV-PG-V) (BBFC PG) 'Episode 12-A Fake Princess:'The Blue team decides that they will make a fake princess that explodes! and the Red team isn't happy about that........ (TV-14-V) (BBFC 15) 'Episode 13-Sponge's Kitchen:'Gordon Ramsfish comes to castles and challenges the Red and Blue Team to a Challenge! (TV-14-DL) (BBFC 12) 'Note:'Gordon Ramsay Of course voice's him '''Note: Instead of the regular intro they used the Hell's Kitchen intro. 'Episode 14-Upgrading:'The guys must upgrade all the machines before the other team does. But SpongeBob doesn't live being a worker and there's a habit of them falling.... (TV-14-DV) (BBFC 15) 'Episode 15-Pipe Dreams:'SpongeBob and Patrick are enlisted to upgrade the leaky pipes on their respective teams, but it's not smooth sailing. (TV-14-L) (BBFC 12-DL) Category:Spin-Offs Category:PG-13